Azumi (Star Fox)
Azumi is an anthropomorphic wolf in the Star Fox Series (fanon). SHe is the evil twin clone and sister of Nikita Hayami 's /rival and The team of Star Wolf. she was Nikita's subconscious And created from Andross nephew Andrew Oikonny to create a perfect replica version of Nikita and possibly to replace her. Appearances Background Azumi was born on Anti Corneria which however is completely opposite of corneria where everyone's personalities are completely different azumi was very much like Nikita training herself to be the best on top or everything but however when azumi was Younger she begins the touch something that she wasn't supposed to and completely took over her completely became lust for power as azumi parents especially her father was becoming very suspicious about his daughters attitude and behavior which however azumi develop a mental illness sora however had no choice but to banish his daughter to exile her to figure it out what causes do I need to act like this but eventually she escape befor sora can have the chance to find her which however she was forced to separate herself from her body managed to be reborn all over again which. Azumi found another female that looks exactly like her and decided to use her self as a subconscious to Nikita to learn much more about her until she waited for the right perfect moment. History Starfox Adventures ( as a subconscious) As Nikita was on a mission she was physically a subconscious of her in nitika mind not knowing the girl was starting to have another personality for herself as she noticed that Nikita has a physical one-side love interest of Fox McCloud as The Story Goes On In the game by As The Lylat System was destroyed a mysterious girl named Krystal Who home town was destroyed by andross who somehow survived which meant an evil sharp claws name General Scales whoever was in a deal with him however she made it to Krazoa Palace and release The first Spirit but however her mission was cut short and was in prison by a crystal and will remain there until all 5 Krazoa Spirits are found as fox team must found the spell stones As azumi watch Nikita help her teammates discovering knows about everything about her as fox found tricky and help him as his request to save the world however when Fox heard Krystal cries begging for help to free her Andros's disguise himself as The Krazoa God to trick fox into finding the other 5 spirits as he passed the second test And When to Krazoa Palace she notice Her good twin became jealous that fox Became in love with krystal (while she was still trapped in her Prison) but decided to help her. After all the spell Stones are back to its rightful place as General Scales and fox was about to fight Andross interrupted them telling him that he was no longer Any used to him which demanded The ape to show himself While azumi was in on their conversation he told him that the Earth Walkers could see him but he couldn't As he order him to give Fox the final spirit which His final words said you will regret this (which He had died or collapse) which Fox became dumb found it shocking that the last Spirit was in General Scales but could not remember or recognize the voice, as all the 5 Krazoa Spirits are found but all of them went through Krystal to restore himself Which krystal was free from her in prison but almost died to a falling Death thanks to Fox saving her with her own staff which she took her Staff back from Fox which however it wasn't his to begin with defeat andross once again after a Little Help from falcon Which nitika however was very concerned and happy that they won once again however Krystal apologize from her Mean coldy to fox when she took her staff back and join the starfox team which nikita became very happy but on the inside she became jealous of Krystal. After StarFox Adventures After fox And Krystal started to have a relationship or possibly started azumi who notice Her twin became physical jealous of the new teammate And passionately stayed in her room Azumi show Nikita Journal of her feelings for Fox (which it may or may not one time that it shows that fox has feelings for her as well but as soon they realize that it died out But she was kidnapped by Andross nephew which took her to a secret location but however manage to put a tracking device for her teammates to find her. As Andrew Oikonny demanding her questions which she however refused however he managed to create a cloning machine in which physically tortured the girl for 72 hours or more or less hours however he managed to get some of her hair which from DNA as azumi who free herself from her subconscious which however her teammates managed to save her, after hours of his nephew finally created a perfect replica Evil clone of replacing her which it wasn't completed 4 hours which after the Clone was free from it cocoon which the Clone however begin to take matters into her own hands. Starfox Assault after the events of Starfox Adventures the Clone took matters into her own hands by posing as Nikita and taking something from Starfox and accusing her and blaming her saying that she stole things from her own teammates nikita told her teammates that she didn't do nothing and besides I find out who was the person was impersonation of her as they went on to their mission she noticed that the woman had a similar Japanese style upper she begins to chase a woman to find out and finally found out who was impersonation of her but however when she finally managed to get close to the woman she took off her helmet and finally notice shocking dr. woman looks like an evil reputa of herself which the woman has kick her directly in Xscape to escape. So however the team was attacked by Star Wolf and their teammate leader Wolf O'Donnell as Pigma Dengar who double-cross James McCloud in (starfox 64) which was not happy to see the double-crosser however Nikita manage to hit wolf until the mysterious woman stop them from attacking their leader however they stopped and had a chat Nikita was not very happy to see the woman who was a replica version Falco Lombardi (who disappeared for so many years to help to defeat Andross which was also responsible for krystal be trapped in a crystal). Falco ask Nikita has these two met before Nikita calls her a big bimbo for ruining her reputation He gave her a compliment as a gentleman which she took it very pleasure and talk in a sexual seducing matter to falco as azumi begins to sexual seducing Flirtatious with him which was interrupted by Nikita telling him that he should not be flirting with the Enemy as star wolf team left wolf became very displeased her sexual matters to falco which however she says was being very playful however he told her that their mission here is to destroy Starfox not having in some sexual instruction flirtatious eruption while she did back there she told him that she will keep her behavior under control which he told her to completely behaved herself and not act in some childish behavior. personality Azumi however was a sweet kind girl very much like niktah did but lost her mind to a crystal with her mother was in from the events of aventures which shows her personality was not physical reborn yet which she was a subconscious in her mind as she knows that her twin has a one side crush on fox for a long time which however when Nikita was kidnapped with the result of separate the girls from combined as one to create a perfect evil replica version of herself as in assault however her personality was for evil and doesn't take any responsibilities of getting her good twin into trouble including her reputation which their relationship is very complicated and ambition and sometimes complicated Similar to Scourge the Hedgehog and Sonic the Hedgehog (from Archie comics) when scourge try to get sonic to the Darkside to rule the universe with him As Kings as sonic however hesitate to remind himself that he Push by the moment and sickened by his words that he doesn't want to turn to the Darkside. Which there relationship also could be some of that to Mileena /katana from mk when she found out that they were using her DNA to create horrible replica of her including a clone that was sleeping on the table that look completely exactly like her except that mileena Teeth was replaced with Tarkata. Relationships Fox McCloud Nikita Hayami Wolf O'Donnell Since wolf knows that azumi is the only female member of Star Wolf as he becomes very interesting her which however the two of them considered to have passion feelings for each other which he became ultimate jealous that she was flirting with Falco for becoming a gentleman and give her compliments which immediately tell her to keep her flirtatiousness down and focus on destroying Star Fox. Andross it's unknown if she knows him or not however she did not appeared in Starfox Adventures when krystal was in prison which however he disguise himself in order to trick Fox into founding the 5 remaining spirits which the last Spirit was inside of General Scales when he told him that he was no longer any use to him however andross use the spirits to revive himself which use krystal energy when she was trapped in the crystal however he was defeated by fox once again which however she doesn't know if he is alive or not. Krystal However she doesn't know her when she was first appeared in Starfox Adventure as a distress call which however krystal managed to get the first Spirit but her mission was cut short by andross who has survived after his first defeat and was a spirit who had watch krystal the first entire time her every move and trapped her into a crystal and drained her energy and waited for the right moment until all the five remaining Hidden Spirits are found so he can revive himself as azumi who was just a subconscious notice that her good half and good twin Nikita who has a long one side Romance interest in fox McCloud became jealous that fox became in love with krystal for seeing her for the first time however he managed to get all five remaining Spirits back to the Palace but unfortunately some went through her and almost die from falling but took her staff back since it wasn't his to begin with but azumi don't show any dislikes of krystal as nitika was when fox frist fell in love with her. Slippy Toad Falco Lombardi However the two of them Kinda had a friendly start seeing that he didn't have no hatred towards her the fact that she is Nikita evil replica which he acted like a gentleman and gave her a complement althrought give him the nickname birdy although she doesn't seems to hate him which the two of them begain to have sexual innuendos which however it was interrupted when her good half told him that he should not be flirting with the enemy. Peppy Hare Category:Evil Characters Category:Evil Clones Category:Evil Twins Category:Characters Category:Star Fox Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Rivals Category:Star Fox (series) Category:Females Category:Female Villains Category:Clones Category:Twins Category:Imposters Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Nikkikikizelons